fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mashup!
Summary Mashup! is a massive freeform crossover role-play created by Arcana and her close friend Amaranth. The story goes on to say that the entire multiverse was originally nothing more than one boundless and shadowy abyss without any form or substance. From this immutable stasis however rose twelve deities known as the Ancient Ones who wished to give some meaning to this dark void, creating the concepts of space and time, alongside infinite realities forged in their own image. However, the Ancient One known as Xenoth desired something more, creating the cycle of life and death, alongside the conscious and the soul, which he called the mind and the spirit respectively. While Xenoth was pleased with what he had done, the other Ancient Ones feared this creation and the possibility of being overthrown by creatures lesser than them. Blinded by their rage and paranoia, they locked Xenoth away within an endless labyrinth, before then doing their best to maintain full control over any living thing beneath them. However, they were only delaying the inevitable, as Xenoth had been growing exponentially in strength throughout the time of his imprisonment, fueled by his endless determination to obtain revenge. It was not long before Xenoth broke free from his prison, waging a centuries long war against the other Ancient Ones and eventually slaughtering all but two of them, their constant warfare fracturing creation in the process. In an act of desperation, the remaining two Ancient Ones sealed Xenoth away once more, restoring all of creation back to its healthy state and saving all the lives lost to the battle that were not the Ancient Ones. Though centuries have passed since the Great Awakening, it would seem that Xenoth has grown determined enough to potentially break free one last time. To make these matters worse, it would also seem that the Ancient Ones have grown weakened over the course of these many long centuries. As such, the remaining two Ancient Ones created the Worldheart, pulling various realities and individuals towards this Worldheart in the hopes of raising Champions who can destroy Xenoth permanently. Powers of the Verse Several lower level feats have been calculated here In terms of overall attack potency, the cast of Mashup! almost immediately reaches City Block level+ during the first few scenes thanks to Sunday lifting and tossing an entire pyramid with his telekinetic abilities, with there being several other feats scattered throughout to provide extra backing to these ratings, such as Dante cleaving through this pyramid with his blade, Fox fragmenting an entire glacier with one strike from his spear, and characters consistently destroying walls and buildings during their fights against each other, alongside being able to recover from such damage. During the second act, Banshee also showcases Continent level power in the form of his Heavenly Scream technique, though nobody actually scales to this ability physically due to everyone who has ever been hit by it succumbing to the damage. With the arrival of the third act, characters are quickly boosted into Multi-City Block level ranges of power thanks to Caroline and Dante creating shockwaves throughout numerous city blocks and destroying hundreds of buildings at the conclusion of their sparring match, alongside the overall scaling of characters allowing them to reach these levels either way. Continuing forward from this, the fourth act of the role-play raises the entire cast to Planet level thanks to them collectively forcing a country sized asteroid back into space. Although this may seem like an outlier given the lack of supporting feats, future acts do reach cosmic proportions anyway with the main villain of act six being strong enough to destroy planets and stars with his mystical abilities, which in turn makes the cast Star level at this point in time. Though most characters do not exceed this threshold, Caroline eventually makes their way to High Multiverse level+ thanks to being able to combat Xenoth, who assisted in the creation of infinite realities and transcends those realities all the same. However this was only accomplished through a temporary power boost, and does not represent the standard power of the main cast. That being said, Felix was also capable of Universe level+ reality warping, though this doesn't scale to him physically and this level of power is only available to him when angered to a certain degree. Ancient Ones themselves are all High Multiverse level+ due to transcending the multiverse and having moderate control over it. In regards to speed, characters start out at Subsonic within the first act, before then reaching Massively Hypersonic+ in the next act thanks to Banshee avoiding multiple lightning bolts. With the arrival of the fourth act and the villain known as Midnight, the cast reaches FTL speeds thanks to Dante deflecting Midnight's lasers at point blank range with ease. Though the main cast isn't overly broken in terms of hax, simply being rather versatile in most cases, Felix possesses incredible levels of Reality Warping and the Ancient Ones themselves possess Conceptual Manipulation as well. Characters Caroline_Portrait.png|Caroline|link=Caroline (Mashup!) Rocky.jpg|Rocky|link=Rocky (Mashup!) Dante.png|Dante|link=Dante (Mashup!) Felix.png|Felix|link=Felix (Mashup!) Fox.png|Fox|link=Fox (Mashup!) Sunday.jpg|Sunday|link=Sunday (Mashup!) Banshee.jpg|Banshee|link=Banshee (Mashup!) Rider.jpg|Rider|link=Rider (Mashup!) Johnny.jpg|Johnny|link=Johnny (Mashup!) VioletNeko.jpg|Violet|link=Violet (Mashup!) Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye|link=Hawkeye (Mashup!) Flintlock.jpg|Flintlock|link=Flintlock (Mashup!) Inferno.png|Inferno|link=Inferno (Mashup!) Scratch.png|Scratch|link=Scratch (Mashup!) Vertigo.jpg|Vertigo|link=Vertigo (Mashup!) Ham.jpg|Ham|link=Ham (Mashup!) Category:Mashup! Category:Verses Category:Roleplays Category:Crossovers